One of the most widely used methods of medical therapy involves the intravenous (IV) infusion of liquid medicaments and/or nutrients into the bloodstream of a patient. This is commonly referred to as intravenous infusion therapy and typically the entire contents of an IV container are infused into a patient during a single procedure. Conventional IV containers include IV bags or bottles which can contain the liquid to be infused into the patient.
When the IV container is a bag, a rigid, hollow, sharpened IV spike is typically pushed into the bag port to establish a pathway for fluid communication through which the liquid can flow out of the bag. The spike, in turn, is typically connected to or formed integrally with an inlet port of a small, elongated, transparent hollow container familiarly referred to as a “drip chamber,” with the fluid pathway of the spike in fluid communication with the inlet port of the drip chamber. An IV line is typically connected to an outlet port (which usually is located below the inlet port) of the drip chamber. A flow control clamp (such as a roller clamp or other suitable flow regulating device) can be engaged with the IV line, and a medical technician can manipulate the flow control clamp to squeeze the IV line and thereby regulate fluid flow through the IV line. To establish a path for fluid communication from the IV container to the patient, a sharp needle is connected to the IV line to puncture the patient. Together, the drip chamber with outlet tube and clamp is referred to as an “IV set.”
Typically, the bag or bottle is elevated above the patient to establish a positive pressure head to force the fluid that is within the bag or bottle through the drip chamber into the patient. Because the drip chamber is transparent, a medical technician can view the medicament as it passes (normally by dripping) through the drip chamber to aid the medical technician in establishing a predetermined flow rate of medicament into the patient as the medical technician adjusts the roller clamp on the IV line. This IV set can also be used with a pump or fluid delivery system. Conventional IV sets that utilize a needle and catheter can be problematic because they raise the risk of needle stick injuries and contamination of the IV fluid.
Conventional IV containers, including IV bags also are typically intended for a single use due to the risk of contamination of the IV fluid. Multi-dose administration of medication is typically performed using glass vials having elastomeric stoppers that require fluid to be withdrawn using a syringe and a needle. These systems also raise the risk of needle sticks and glass breakage. Furthermore, fluids in a glass vial are premixed and thus have shorter shelf life than unmixed medications.